gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Dust Off
|location = United Liberty Paper Headquarters, The Triangle |target = Eduard Borodin's Maverick |fail = Wasted Busted Maverick lost Maverick destroyed Target spooked |reward = $7000 |unlocks = Paper Trail |unlockedby = Portrait of a Killer Have a Heart |todo = Get a vehicle and go to the Civilization Plaza. The helicopter is leaving, track it to its destination. Follow the helicopter. Let the helicopter land, then move in to take it. Take the helicopter. Fly to the dropoff point on the south side of the Airport.}} Dust Off is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by United Liberty Paper. Plot The United Liberty Paper contact wants the Russian businessman Eduard Borodin dead. The only way to reach him is through the air, so he sends Niko on a deadly mission to chase the helicopter. Niko finds the target chopper and follows it to the meeting place in the Western Algonquin docks. Bellic gains cover and ambushes the meeting, killing all the members including the chopper driver, allowing him access to the helicopter itself. Niko flies it to Francis International Airport in Dukes and lands it next to the Cargo Yard where the Company's mechanics collect it to install a rocket launcher. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a vehicle and go to the Civilization Plaza *Follow the helicopter *Let the helicopter land, then move in to take it *Fly to the dropoff point on the south side of the Airport *Land the helicopter next to the Cargo Yard Walkthrough After a meeting with United Liberty Paper, get a car and go to the Civilization Committee. A helicopter will take off. Follow it. The player is on the expressway and should have a clear view of it. After a long chase, the helicopter will land near the sports plaza in Westminster, Algonquin, where six armed men will stand guard, and two men will be at the entrance to a dock leading to the landing pad. It's best to take out these men at the entrance immediately (it will not alert the 6 armed men in the distance). With those two dead, take out the 6 from the helicopter (from a medium distance with a sniper rifle). Alternatively, at the right side of the entrance there are another entrance without any guard, it's a route best for who don't want to fight with the guards. Fly the helicopter to Francis International Airport, but when the helicopter is about to take off, a final goon will run at the helicopter, grabbing onto the leg and trying to prevent the player stealing it, yet he will fall to his death as the player hovers or the player crushes him with the heli. Two FIB agents will collect the helicopter and his mechanics will install a rocket launcher inside. A few in-game days later, the U.L.P.C. will call the player stating it's ready again and the next mission will start. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Roman Bellic calls Niko during the part where he flies the Helicopter, asking Niko if he can join him at the Strip Club. Niko then replies by saying "I don't know if you can hear it Roman, but I am in a helicopter", he also mentions that Michelle's friends got him by the balls. which prompts Roman to say that someone has also got him by the balls, after this he sends a text with a picture of a stripper's butt. He won't call if the player did not finish the mission Hostile Negotiation. Unlike his other calls, this does not serve as an ironic joke. *The helicopter almost always spawns inside the helipad rather than on it because of a glitch. The player can witness this by entering the plaza and running up the stairs to the helipad prior to reaching the mission marker. As with any vehicle that is breaking game physics, if it is touched, the game will attempt to fix it by any means. This usually means the helicopter will flop upwards from the helipad and usually land on its side. However, in the cutscene where the helicopter lifts off, it will immediately reorient itself right side up. *The player cannot steal the helicopter before going to the mission marker. *This is the only U.L. Paper mission which does not feature an assassination. If the player is quick enough, they can simply run past the six armed men at the helipad and fly away, although one of these men will very possibly grab the helicopter skids and fall off while over the city. The player can also somewhat avoid the 2 guards at the entrance by going to the north, where there will be an unguarded entrance to the same helipad. However, they will open fire as soon as Niko reaches a point any more westerly than they are. *The helicopter will remain flying even if Niko kills the pilot, as the flight route is scripted. However, if the pilot, passenger, or both are killed before it lands, the Russians will be alerted instantly, even if Niko is nowhere in sight. *After landing, the two occupants of the helicopter will have a silent conversation with three of the men stationed at the helipad. If Niko waits too long, the occupants will eventually finish striking a deal and will re-enter the helicopter and fly north. The player will fail the mission as soon as the two parties finish speaking to one another. *It is possible to not alert the men at the helipad until actually walking on the westernmost square by bumping the 2 guards at the east into the water with a car or by hand. The men will not be alerted even if one of the guards opens fire. *Do not hang out for long inside Francis International Airport, otherwise, the 4-star wanted level will trigger eventually. An Emperor will be there available to take. The player can stay as long as they like inside the airport without attaining a wanted level if they have not landed the helicopter yet. *The helicopter would be violating lowest safe altitude regulations set by the FAA in real life, as helicopters must fly at an altitude of 1,000 feet above the highest obstacle within a horizontal distance of less than 2,000 feet if they are over a congested area (which Algonquin is) unless otherwise given express permission by the FAA. *The name of the mission may be a reference to the expression "knock some dust off", which means to get reacquainted with an activity one has not participated in for some time. In this case, Niko is flying a helicopter again for the first time since the war he participated in some years ago. Navigation }}es:Dust Off pl:Dust Off Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions